ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Morag
How Morag joined the Tourney Mòrag Ladair (Japanese: メレフ・ラハット, Merefu Rahatto, Meleph) is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is the Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire. She is a Driver and is accompanied by her Blade, Brighid. She is called the "Flamebringer" (or "Radiant Young Noblewoman of Flame " 炎の輝公子, Honō no ki kōshi in the Japanese release) and is known as the best Driver of the whole Ardainian Empire serving Emperor Niall, her younger brother. She joins the party during the battle against Patroka and Mikhail in Chapter 4. Upon joining the party, Mòrag is equipped with common Spring Shoes. As the leader of the Ardainian military, Mòrag is strong-willed and dedicated, and values the safety of her country and people above anything else. She rarely loses her temper and manages to stay cool-headed even in the most dangerous of situations. Despite her abilities, Mòrag is shown to struggle to connect with her younger brother due to the difference in their positions. Due to her mannerisms and clothes, she is also sometimes mistaken for a man. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Hugo (Xenoblade). *Play 3381 matches For both methods, you must fight Morag on Mor Ardain. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1115 Smash coins. After defeating Morag, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Flamebringer and Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire, Morag Ladair!" She will be seen left of Bubba, right of Li Xiangfei, below Kikunojo and above Geras. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Morag stands with her hands behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Morag waves her whipswords six times as the camera zooms saying "We will forge a path, and none shall stand in our way!" Special Moves Azure II: Hellfire (Neutral) Morag raises her whipswords then does a horizontal lash at her enemy. Azure II: Judgment (Side) Morag moves her whipsword and lashes it while also evading enemy attacks. Azure II: Radiance (Up) Morag first does an upward lash with her right whipsword, then another with her left whipsword, then finishes with a jumping downward slash releasing blue fire on her enemy. Azure II: Blaze (Down) Morag cross swipes her whipswords at the enemy. Azure III: Inferno (Hyper Smash) Morag lashes her whipswords rapidly hitting her opponent while also setting the stage on blue fire to slowly damage opponents for 40 seconds. Azure III: Soulfire (Final Smash) Morag announces "Soulfire, form the third!" and waves a serpentine blue flame around then makes blue fire scorch her opponent with heavy damage." Victory Animations #Morag lashes her whipswords and sets them together saying "We're on top form!" #Morag takes her hat off and says "One day we will perish. But it seems today is not that day." #Morag sweeps the ground with her whipswords makign blue fire then says "There is still much to learn." On-Screen Appearance Morag walks to her point and readies her whipswords saying "Very well. Shall we dance?!" Trivia *Morag's rival is a spunky archeologist mouse who has worked with Mickey, Eurasia Toft. *Morag Ladair shares her Japanese voice actress with Jing, Geo, Chie Harada, Zarya, Yumeji Kurokouchi and Ravio. *Morag Ladair shares her French voice actress with Ameno, Power Tracy, Excadrill and Della Duck. *Morag Ladair shares her German voice actress with Juvia Lockser and Kat. *Morag Ladair shares her Arabic voice actress with Laegrinna, Feli and Labrys. Category:Xenoblade characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters